


I Could Wreck You

by FlowingRiverAshes



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Amy just wants them happy, Anal, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hand Job, I'm not sorry, M/M, Mark has big top energy, Mistletoe, Seduction, Smut, This is basically porn with plot, Unus Annus, Wall Sex, ethan is such a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowingRiverAshes/pseuds/FlowingRiverAshes
Summary: Was it a dare? Was it a challenge? Or was it years of sexual tension being let out under the guise of a bet? Whatever it was, thinking straight (in any sense of the word) was impossible.Prompt stolen from Tumblr. This smut sucks, I'm sorry, it was really late when I wrote it.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, brief Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 360





	I Could Wreck You

“Who’s the top and who’s the bottom?” 

You could have heard a feather hit the floor in the deafening silence that followed, as Mark and I stopped our prep for the video and stared at her incredulously. I could feel my ears turning red and beside me, Mark’s hands tightened on the microphone he was holding. 

“Excuse me?” I spluttered, unsure if the cameras were rolling. Her face didn’t change at all, still sporting the same slightly bored but amused expression that it always did. 

“Between you two,” she clarified unnecessarily, wagging her finger at me. “Who tops?”

“Me,” Mark replied, a deep rumble of a laugh coming from his chest and completely drying out my throat.

“What? No!” I protested, earning a matching pair of eyebrow raises. “I would definitely top.”

Amy sneezed, likely hiding a snort, and turned back to the cameras. “Ethan, I’m sorry but no.”

“You wouldn’t know!” I countered, and she shrugged.

“I mean, true, but...”

“I would wreck you.”

The words were soft, so quiet that Amy missed them entirely, quite literally growled into my ear and sending goosebumps raging down my arms. I glanced up and met Mark’s eyes. They were crinkled at the corners with the force of his smile, but their darkness glittered with promise. He meant  it, I knew he did.

“You would not,” I replied, cursing the fact that there seemed to be no air left in my lungs or blood left in my head to stop my voice from shaking. He raised an eyebrow.

“Bet.”

“Bet what?” Amy asked, suddenly aware of the tension between us. My head was swimming with conflicting emotions and I was very thankful that I was sitting with a prop in my lap. Something about the depth and confidence of his voice had gone straight to my dick and I was not appreciating it.

“I could wreck him, no problem,” Mark repeated louder. I think falling into silence only amused him because his smile got wider and god, that was annoying. 

Amy hid her smile behind her hand, locking eyes with me and winking. Son of a bitch, she was doing this on purpose. “Y’know, you probably could.”

“Nuh uh. Ignoring the fact that I’m straight,” I lied, pretending not to see the evidence to the contrary, “I’m also a top, and that’s that.”

“ Sure you are, babe,” Mark said dryly. “I can do one thing right now that proves you’re a complete bottom.”

“No you--” My eyes crossed and I bit down hard on my tongue to stop from making the most embarrassing noise of my entire life as a strong hand found its way into my hair and tugged lightly, calloused fingertips rasping against my scalp.

“You were saying?” Mark laughed, pulling his hand away and, thankfully, moving to the other side of the coffee table.

“I hiccupped,” I replied lamely, feeling like both my face and my dick were on fire. How the fuck did he know? Who snitched? 

“Mark, I think you went a little too far,” Amy said quietly, eyes roaming my face and taking pity on me. For once, it was appreciated. Mark turned back towards me and scanned me up and down, the smirk on his face replaced with concern.

“Did I make you uncomfortable?” he asked, all traces of joking gone from his voice. I swallowed hard. What a loaded question.

“No,” I replied finally, forcing a grin onto my face. “I’m just offended that you don’t believe me.” My statement was met with both of them bursting into laughter, and the tension in my body immediately eased.

~~~~~~~~~

“Why the fuck do you still have your mistletoe up?” I  demanded, neck craned towards the ceiling to inspect the little dried bundle of herbs. Behind me, Mark put down the armload of laundry he had fetched and looked up to see what I was looking at. 

“Oh damn, I honestly forgot it was there,” he replied, sitting down and starting to fold the clothes. 

“Dude, it’s like July.”

“Yeah, and? Maybe making out with people is a year-round thing,” he retorted, making me laugh. 

“Sure. But do you really need mistletoe to make out with someone?”

Something passed over his face, making his dark eyes twinkle and his mouth twist into a borderline sadistic grin. “Absolutely not,” he said quietly, almost growling, and I swallowed hard, suddenly lightheaded. Where did all my oxygen go?

“N-no?” God fucking damn it, why’d I have to stutter? 

“Just like I don’t need to pull your hair to know you’re a bottom,” he teased, folding a shirt without looking.

I straightened my back and puffed out my chest. “I am NOT a bottom, fuck you!”

Mark raised an eyebrow and put down the shirt. “Wanna bet?”

We locked eyes and my entire body froze. Something in his gaze told me not to push it, that I might regret it. Sadly, I’ve never really been one to listen to shit like that.

Behind him, the door opened and Amy slipped through silently, but I immediately forgot about her as Mark snapped his fingers in front of my face, suddenly two steps away and menacing. Ah, fuck.

“I said,  wanna bet?” 

“Hell yes,” I replied boldly, hiding my shaking hands in my pockets. “You won’t.” Please, for the love of god, just be bluffing...

My back slammed into the wall below the mistletoe and I let out an involuntary gasp, head swimming from the impact and from shock.

Strong hands easily forced my arms above my head and held them there, bringing Mark and I chest to chest. He was smiling, giving me the same fuck-me eyes I was used to getting on livestreams, skin burning into mine like it was on fire.

“You’re on, baby,” he whispered.

Holy SHIT.

I swallowed hard and fought to keep my head from dropping back against the wall as he put his leg between mine and used his thigh to grind into my now-painfully hard erection. 

Seeing my determination, he transferred my wrists to one hand and used the other to tangle his fingers in my hair. The combination of sensations made me go cross-eyed and I shuddered, hard, letting my arms go limp in an effort to not pass out.

“Are you still going to fight me on this?”

I blinked and brought my eyes back into focus. “I’m not a bottom,” I rasped.

He let go of my wrists and hair, leaving me propped up against the wall with only his leg between my thighs as support. “Okay, then prove it.”

“Wha...?”

“Prove it.”

The challenge hung in the air like the mistletoe above my head and ricocheted between my ears like a ping pong ball. Son of a bitch.

“I can’t,” I sighed, letting my head fall back to the wall. 

“I know,” he said with a smile, and his hand was back on my arms, pinning them to the cold drywall and forcing me to bite my lip to stop any embarrassing noises from escaping. His thigh ground upwards and I hissed, feeling my fingernails digging into my palms. “Don’t be ashamed,” he murmured, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to the side of my neck, “It’s hot as fuck.” My breath left my chest in a surprised huff and my eyes squeezed shut as he carefully sucked a hickey under my jaw.

“For fucks sake,” I managed between gritted teeth, making him grin wickedly.

“Yeah, baby?”

Oh, so he had a thing for dirty talking. Fuck him. “Please,” I whispered finally. It came out as almost a whimper and my cheeks burned with shame. 

His thigh pressed up again and I couldn’t help the moan that escaped as my hips rolled of their own free will, desperately craving friction of any kind. His free hand reached under me and pulled me up to wrap my legs around his waist, settling our erections together.

All semblance of decency lost, I ground my hips harder into his, earning a deep rumble from his chest. “Please,” I begged, feeling almost claustrophobic with so much clothing on.

He made quick work of our jeans and I could have cried with relief as my cock was freed from the denim. A broken cry escaped my throat as he wrapped his hand around me and began building up a rhythm, jerking me off slowly.

My hips rolled into him again. “Mark, fucking please!”

“I hear you, baby,” he replied hoarsely. “I’m trying not to just fuck you right now, give me a moment.”

“Just fuck me then!”

He paused his hand movements and I squirmed, so hard it was unbearable. “Are you--”

“If you don’t fuck me, I’ll do it myself.”

“Okay then,” he laughed, pulling a container of lube out of his jean pocket. I’d have to ask him later why he just conveniently had that. He set me down briefly to take my clothes off completely and then lifted me back into position. He slicked himself up and as soon as I felt a finger at my entrance, I shook my head violently. 

“Don’t bother with fingers, just get inside me.”

“Bossy,” he teased, but he lined himself up anyway. His cock was thicker than I thought and I bit my lip, concentrating on relaxing and not letting the instinctive tears escape. “Fuck,” Mark groaned, trying his best to go slow.

I tightened my legs and with a snap of his hips, he had bottomed out completely. His hand released my arms and they came to rest around his shoulders, tightening around his neck as I got used to the feeling.

“You’re so fucking tight,” he choked, using one hand to brace himself against the wall and the other to steady my hips.

“ Mhm ,” I gasped, trying to hold on to some semblance of my dignity.

“Ethan?”

“Yeah?”

“For once in your life, don’t be quiet,” he said, and began to move his hips. 

“Oh, son of a--” I moaned, letting my head fall forward onto his shoulder. “Fuck, Mark.”

His hand went from my hip to my back, pulling me closer. The change in position was just enough for his cock to find that sweet spot and I dug my nails into his shoulders, feeling the familiar heat pooling in my stomach.

“Mark, m’gonna...”

“Not yet, baby,” he replied, and slowed his thrusts, making me whine. Still holding me up, he moved slowly away from the wall, stopping every second or third step to thrust into me.  Finally we reached the couch and he laid me down more tenderly than I had ever expected. 

“Please,” I repeated, one last time, hands locked behind his head. He bent down and kissed me, hard, letting our tongues tangle and our breaths mix as he picked up his pace. The only noise that we could hear was the sound of flesh meeting and our own breathing.

His cock hit my prostate again and I whimpered, making him grin. “Right there?”

I nodded and he thrust his hips faster, driving into the same spot over and over again until I screamed, coming harder than I had in my entire life and painting our stomachs white. Not a second later he came as well, whispering my name like a prayer and filling me up. 

We laid there panting for a moment, unsure of what to say, until a gentle noise from the kitchen startled us out of our thoughts. We would later find out that we had completely forgotten about Amy, who had witnessed the entire thing.

“Ethan?”

“Yeah Mark?” I replied, running my hands through his soft hair and enjoying the warmth of the fond smile that he gave me.

“I told you so.”


End file.
